staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6034 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6034); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 24 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 24); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 56 (seria IV, odc. 13) - Helena - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 5, Powrót Jeźdźca ze Wzgórz, część 1 (The A - Team II, ep. 5, When You Comin' Back, Range Rider? (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Innowacje w rolnictwie - Winiarstwo w Polsce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /168/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Głuptaki i sardynki (Gannets, the wrong side of the run); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2966; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6035 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6035); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2645 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 25 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 25); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2967; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2646 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /230/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /169/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Szwajcaria ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Szwajcaria ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora. /7/Podejmowanie decyzji inwestycyjnych; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Pacyfik - odc. 1/10 (The Pacific - ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Timothy Van Patten; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy (Death Becomes Her) 99'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Robert Zemeckis; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Goldie Hawn, Bruce Willis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Klucz do koszmaru (Skeleton Key) 99'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2005); reż.:Iain Softley; wyk.:Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Pacyfik - odc. 1/10 (The Pacific - ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Drużyna A II - odc. 5, Powrót Jeźdźca ze Wzgórz, część 1 (The A - Team II, ep. 5, When You Comin' Back, Range Rider? (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 668; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Spotkanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 669; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1193 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 414 - Zdrowie na kredyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - odc. 13/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - W drodze (15) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Fatima - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 96 "Kuzyn Artur" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Reporter Polski - Flesz; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1094 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1193 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1194 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1095; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 829; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Nie zrozumiesz mnie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 11 "Bratnia pomoc" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 11 "Desant armii Berlinga"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Paradoks - odc. 13 Paradoks; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Nie zrozumiesz mnie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Co u nas? 08:35 Misja: integracja 08:45 Nożem i widelcem 09:05 Święta wojna 09:35 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Wokół nas 10:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 10:30 Głos regionów 11:30 Nieznana Białoruś - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 12:10 Czas przeszły niezapomniany - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 13:05 Wokół nas 13:10 Agrobiznes 13:40 Raport z Polski 14:05 Operacja "Życie" (11) 14:30 Co u nas? 14:35 Dziennik regionów 14:39 Co u nas? 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny 14:50 Tobruk 1941 - film dokumentalny 15:35 Gospodarka po polsku 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Polska samorządna 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Aktywni 60+ 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Tobruk 1941 - film dokumentalny 23:45 Zbój z Wołczyna 23:55 Gospodarka po polsku 00:10 Jedz na zdrowie (1) 00:25 Święta wojna 00:55 Wokół nas 01:00 Echa dnia 01:10 Pogoda 01:15 Dziennik regionów 01:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Pogoda 01:55 Telekurier 02:25 Wokół nas 02:30 Raport z Polski 02:55 Aktywni 60+ 03:20 Głos regionów 04:15 Wokół nas 04:20 Tobruk 1941 - film dokumentalny 05:00 Przechodzień codzienny 05:05 Lew 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Polska samorządna 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (96) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (606) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (607) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (96) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (548) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (97) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (140) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1979) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (97) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (6) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (319) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1980) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (378) 20:05 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 2 (10) - reality show 21:55 Megahit: Desperado - film sensacyjny (Meksyk,USA,1995) 00:05 Amelia Earhart - dramat biograficzny (Kanada,USA,2009) 02:35 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Aleksandra (629) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1971) 11:25 Szkoła (54) 12:25 Szpital (282) 13:25 Ukryta prawda (403) 14:25 Ugotowani (45) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 15:00 Szkoła (55) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Kogo podrywa nastolatka w ostrym makijażu? - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (404) 18:00 Szpital (283) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:10 Na Wspólnej (1972) 20:50 Ugotowani (46) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 21:30 Prawo Agaty (12) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (12) - talk-show 23:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00:05 Na językach (11) - program rozrywkowy 01:05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (8) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Sekrety magii 03:45 Rozmowy w toku: Kogo podrywa nastolatka w ostrym makijażu? - talk-show TV 4 06:00 Czyja wina? (11) 07:05 The Garfield Show (21) 07:20 The Garfield Show (22) 07:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 2 (12) 08:05 The Garfield Show (27) 08:20 The Garfield Show (28) 08:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 2 (2) 09:00 Czyja wina? (12) 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (133) 11:00 Burza (54) 12:00 Na patrolu (27) 12:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (27) 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci (27) 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (2) - reality show 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (134) 17:00 Burza (55) 18:00 Na patrolu (28) 18:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (28) 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci (28) 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (549) 21:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (55) 22:00 Zasady walki 3: Kara - film sensacyjny (USA,2009) 23:50 Jak zostać milionerem (1) 01:10 Interwencja 01:30 Interwencja 01:50 To był dzień - program informacyjny 02:50 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 03:55 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 04:25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Posłańcy (56) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Obietnice (57) 07:00 Nash Bridges 6 (114) 08:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 3: Ofiara (23) 09:00 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie (15) 10:00 Hela w opałach 4: Pora na dyrektora (4) 10:30 Hela w opałach 4: Dwóch narzeczonych (5) 11:00 Niania 8: Człowiek za burtą (114) 11:30 Sekret (55) - telenowela 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (259) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (260) 14:25 Jesteś moim życiem (43) 15:30 Niania 8: Uciszanie Frani (115) 16:00 Niania 8: Na zawsze niania (116) 16:30 Niania 8: Rodzice Anny (117) 17:00 Akademia policyjna: Koszmarny dwutakt (14) 18:00 Gwiezdne wrota 7 (8) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Klątwa/Zakochana małpa (14) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Zbliża się orka!/Mniej niż zero (15) 20:00 Wikingowie 2 (4) 21:00 Wikingowie 2 (5) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (12) 23:00 Objawienia (5) 00:10 Król Skorpion 2: Narodziny wojownika - film przygodowy (Niemcy,RPA,USA,2008) 02:40 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (280) - program informacyjny 03:20 Muzyczne życzenia (11) - program muzyczny 04:05 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny 05:15 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 5: Nieboskie dziecię (12) TVN 7 05:35 Męski typ: Rafał Sonik (4-ost.) - talk-show 06:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Gabryśka (1003) 07:00 Niewinna intryga (55/120) 08:05 Sąd rodzinny: Sekta (71) 09:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Rozpalony romans (472) 10:05 Czterej pancerni i pies (3/21) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Braterska miłość (72) 13:55 Szpital (161) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Obsesja (473) 15:55 Rozkochane popołudnie: Julia (64) 16:30 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (4) 17:00 Kryminalni (4/13) 18:05 Castle 2 (19/24) 19:00 Mentalista 2 (20/23) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Kongo - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 22:20 Skazany na śmierć (12/22) 23:20 Dobre kino: Wzgórze złamanych serc - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1986) 01:55 Pamiętniki wampirów (11/22) 02:50 Sekrety magii Puls 2 06:00 Kasia i Tomek (13) 06:30 Kasia i Tomek (14) 07:00 Marta mówi! 2 (17) 07:20 Myszka Mickey i przyjaciele (21) 08:00 Zwariowane melodie (46) 08:05 Zwariowane melodie (47) 08:10 Zwariowane melodie (48) 08:20 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (5) 09:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (6) 09:20 Bąbelkowy świat gupików 2 (5) 10:00 Psi patrol (21) 10:35 Lucky Luke (4) 11:00 Reksio (23) 11:10 Reksio (24) 11:20 Pszczółka Maja (47) 12:00 Zaczarowany ołówek (11) 12:10 Zaczarowany ołówek (12) 12:20 Klub Winx 6 (10) 13:00 Klub Winx 6 (11) 13:20 Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie - film animowany (Polska,1986) 15:15 Był sobie kosmos (23) 16:00 Gumisie 4 (5) 16:35 Gumisie 4 (6) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (46) 17:05 Zwariowane melodie (47) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (48) 17:20 Zwariowane melodie (49) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (50) 17:35 Zwariowane melodie (51) 18:00 Timon i Pumba (17) 18:35 Timon i Pumba (18) 19:00 Zorro (7) 19:30 Aukcja w ciemno (1) 20:00 Aukcja w ciemno (2) 20:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (26) 21:00 Walka o bagaż (1) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (248) 22:30 Sekret (55) - telenowela 23:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (11) 00:30 Amerykańska straż graniczna (8) 01:30 Menu na miarę (2) - magazyn kulinarny 02:00 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (3) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (4) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (5) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (18) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (13) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (21) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (833) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 08:00 Galileo (408) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Dramat gotycki (322) 10:00 Komisarz Rex (11) 11:00 Zaklinacz psów (9) - reality show 12:00 Miodowe lata: Wielki szmal (108) 12:50 Miodowe lata: Trup w szafie (113) 13:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Zasadnicze decyzje (323) 14:45 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (11) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Strażnik Teksasu (23) 16:15 Kosmos (12) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (28) 17:45 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (29) 18:15 Miodowe lata: Kwartet egzotyczny (109) 19:05 Miodowe lata: Baca (114) 20:00 Galileo (409) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Rude Tube (11) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 21:35 Nawiedzone liceum - horror (USA,2011) 23:30 Podejrzana - thriller (USA,2006) 01:15 Komisarz Rex (11) 02:10 Włatcy móch 4: Krfawy wtorek (43) 02:45 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (834) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Anglia - Słowenia 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Trefl Sopot - Stelmet Zielona Góra 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Short track: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Montrealu 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Włochy - Chorwacja 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 16:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Słowacja - Finlandia 20:00 Sport Flash 20:07 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Knack Roeselare - Copra Ardelia Piacenza 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Holandia - Łotwa 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Hity na czasie 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Miejska lista 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Przeglądarka 19:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 Co się słucha? 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Wczorajsi - czyli taśmy prawdy (3) 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:10 Ukryta prawda (206) - serial paradokumentalny 06:05 Express 06:20 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 07:15 Kulisy sławy 3 (2/12) 07:30 Kartoteka 3 (2/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:30 Ukryta prawda (207) - serial paradokumentalny 09:30 Handlarze (8/12) 10:15 DeFacto (8/20) - program popularnonaukowy 10:45 Sąd rodzinny (183) 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:40 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 13:15 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 14:45 DeFacto (14/20) - program popularnonaukowy 15:15 Usterka 3 (11-ost.) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny przewoźników 2 (6/27) - reality show 16:40 Wojny przewoźników 2 (7/27) - reality show 17:10 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Gry uliczne (12/20) 18:40 Piekielna autostrada 2 (3/10) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Całe życie na zasiłku (1/3) 21:10 Emil łowca fotoradarów (8/10) 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (12-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 22:45 Handlarze (8/12) 23:30 Usterka 3 (11) 00:00 Bagaż osobisty (6/8) 00:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (3/8) 01:00 Kartoteka 3 (2/13) 02:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 02:45 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 03:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04:10 DeFacto (14/20) - program popularnonaukowy 04:40 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Mistrz kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco (11) 10:46 Dance w Polo TV 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Miłość w rytmie disco: Tajemnica (8/11) 15:42 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Premiera: Discopolot! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:15 Zakochane Polo TV 22:56 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (14) 07:40 Kot Felix (2) 07:50 Świnka Porky (7) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (19) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (20) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (14) 08:30 Casper (15) 08:40 Kot Felix (3) 08:50 Kaczor Duffy (6) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (21) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (22) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (15) 09:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Co mają Szkoci pod kiltem (7) 10:10 Daleko od noszy: Koniec z paleniem (9) 10:35 Daleko od noszy: Niezdrowy śmiech (10) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (96) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (97) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1976) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (142) 14:00 Graczykowie: Klub sobowtórów (16) 14:30 Graczykowie: Rudy zboczeniec (17) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Stary przyjaciel (205) 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Pic na wodę (126) 16:25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Gustaw easy rider (8) 17:00 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Słodkie Cherliderki (47) 17:30 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Nie ma rekordów nie do pobicia (48) 18:00 W pogoni za UFO (1) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (97) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Potęga medytacji (204) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Żadnych zasad (97) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Podwójny romans (11) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Czarny kot (12) 22:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Przyspieszenie (143) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jeleń Ferdynand (144) 00:05 Mamuśki (30) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Podwójny romans (11) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Czarny kot (12) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (112) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (41) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (77) 04:00 Linia życia (78) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:35 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:40 Wywiad z ks. abp. Stanisławem Gądeckim 09:10 Wspinaczka w Tajlandii - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2005) 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Jak my to widzimy 10:45 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 11:05 Mocni w wierze 11:35 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:45 Chcę żyć 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Prawdziwie spadła z nieba - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 13:40 Pod Twoją obronę 14:00 Ucieczka z Fire Lake - serial fabularny 14:55 Święty na każdy dzień 15:00 Papieska Madonna Jasnogórska 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Kalejdoskop młodych 16:40 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM 16:45 Piloci - białoczerwoni z Dęblina - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 17:30 Reportaż dnia 17:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 17:55 Święty na każdy dzień 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program rozrywkowy 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Każdy maluch to potrafi 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 "Jeszcze Najświętsza Panienka pokaże, że od burzących kolubryn mocniejsza" 23:00 Całun Turyński 23:50 Niezwykłości przyrody Nowej Zelandii 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 00:50 Święty na każdy dzień 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Każdy maluch to potrafi 02:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Głos Polski 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 06:15 Święty na każdy dzień 06:20 Pokochać Boga - film fabularny (USA,2012) 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu (33) - magazyn kulturalny 06:25 Rodzina piratów 2 (37) 06:50 Akademia Polskiego Filmu (32) - magazyn kulturalny 07:25 Prywatna historia kina (5) - magazyn kulturalny 07:55 Pułapki umysłu (11) 08:30 Pułapki umysłu (12) 08:55 Historia oręża (10) 09:55 Sherlock Holmes: Pociąg do Edynburga - film kryminalny (USA,1946) 11:10 Coco Chanel - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 13:30 Chłopi (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 15:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny 2 (24) 16:15 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna (USA,Niemcy,Kanada,2005) 18:10 Syn smoka (1/2) - film fantastyczny (USA,2006) 20:00 Amerykański ninja IV - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 22:05 Skazany na piekło - thriller (USA,2003) 00:05 Wtorek - komedia (Polska,2002) 01:55 Brzydkie słowa - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 02:25 Ararat - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,2012) 03:00 Za horyzont - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2007) 03:45 Próba mikrofonu - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2006) 04:05 Chłopi (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 05:10 Przepraszam za ostatnią noc - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 05:35 Nasza zima zła - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2013) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:10 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (2) 06:40 Teletubisie (17) 07:15 Sąsiedzi: Płytki (39) 07:25 Projekt "Adrenalina" 2 (5) 08:00 Projekt "Adrenalina" 2 (6) 08:35 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 09:10 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 09:15 Jak to możliwe? (9) 09:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (22) 10:20 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (1) 10:55 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 11:00 Wielcy wojownicy (1) 12:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (11) 13:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (12) 14:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (12) 14:35 Tajemnicze rafy Morza Czerwonego (2) 15:10 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy 2 (7) 15:45 Wędkarz na tropie (9) 16:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (37) - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Fabryka jedzenia 2 (12) 17:25 Dlaczego wypadek? (6) 18:30 Godzina zero 3 (13) 19:30 Wampiry w Wenecji - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 20:30 Podziemia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 21:40 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 21:45 Szczęśliwi ludzie: rok w tajdze - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 23:20 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:55 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 00:00 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (10) 00:35 Ekstremalni do bólu (16) 01:10 Badacze natury (12) - serial przyrodniczy 01:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (40) - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Lista Fokusa (60) - program edukacyjny 02:35 Podwodny raj Borneo (12) - serial przyrodniczy 03:00 Lista Fokusa (60) - program edukacyjny 03:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (40) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Lista Fokusa (22) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (8) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Dzika Polska (7) - cykl reportaży 05:30 Lista Fokusa (20) - program edukacyjny TVP ABC 05:35 Bolek i Lolek (2) 05:50 Przygody myszki (10) 06:05 Smerfy (76) 06:35 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 07:05 Podróże Kapitana Klipera (3) 07:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (52) 07:30 Świnka Peppa 2 (13) 07:35 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 08:05 Mały miś (60) 08:30 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 08:40 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:10 Maks i Ruby (21) 09:40 Smerfy (76) 10:05 Reksio (16) 10:15 Listonosz Pat 3 (8) 10:35 O czym one mówią (9) 10:40 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 11:10 Świnka Peppa 2 (14) 11:15 Podróże Kapitana Klipera (2) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (50) 11:40 Śpiewaj z nami 11:45 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 12:10 Śpiewaj z nami 12:15 Mały miś 4 (49) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Maks i Ruby (20) 13:45 Smerfy (74) 14:15 Reksio (15) 14:25 Listonosz Pat 3 (7) 14:45 O czym one mówią (9) 14:50 Oferta pana Alberta - program dla dzieci 15:10 Lubię to (2) 15:25 Billy kot 2 (9) 15:55 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 16:20 Teledysk ABC - Uwierz w siebie 16:25 Podróże Kapitana Klipera (4) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (55) 16:50 O czym one mówią (9) 17:00 Budzik - program dla dzieci 17:25 Teledysk ABC - Mister Gummi Miś 17:30 Mały miś 4 (57) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:25 Śpiewaj z nami 18:30 Maks i Ruby (22) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (78) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (17) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat 3 (9) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (8) 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy (23) 20:15 Billy kot 2 (10) 20:45 Rodzina Leśniewskich (1) 21:15 Niejadki i inne przypadki 21:35 Niejadki i inne przypadki 21:55 Masza i niedźwiedź (18) 22:00 Nie ma jak Polska 22:30 Jak to działa?: Telefon komórkowy (9) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Smerfy (78) 23:30 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 23:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Dom: Zażalenie do Pana Boga (7/25) 09:10 Polska w dokumencie: Dzieci dzwonią - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 09:50 4. Biennale Ars Polonia. Zbiegną się wszystkie świata strony - reportaż (Polska,2014) 10:30 Porcelana w składzie słonia - komedia (Polska,1984) 11:30 Tygodnik kulturalny 12:30 Powrót do ulubionych: Staszek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 13:10 Informacje kulturalne 13:35 Braciszek - film obyczajowy (Polska,2007) 15:30 Dom: Zażalenie do Pana Boga (7/25) 17:15 Polska w dokumencie: Dzieci dzwonią - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 17:55 Animatorzy i inni poruszyciele 20 lat MFF Etiuda&Anima - reportaż 18:30 Córka albo syn - film obyczajowy (Polska,1979) 20:00 Eurokultura - magazyn kulturalny (Niemcy,Polska,2014) 20:30 Miesiąc z Januszem Gajosem: Samobójca - sztuka Nikołaja Erdmana (Polska,1988) 23:15 Jedna scena: "Przez dotyk" 23:35 Przez dotyk - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 01:05 Cappuccino z książką - magazyn kulturalny 01:35 Młoda Polska: Życie stylem dowolnym - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2012) 01:55 Kino nocne: Rok przestępny - dramat erotyczny (Meksyk,2010) 03:30 Eurokultura - magazyn kulturalny (Niemcy,Polska,2014) 03:55 Wynton Marsalis - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2013) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Wambierzyce. Kalwaria 07:30 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Sieciechów 07:50 Najpiękniejsze zamki Francji: Villandry 08:55 Polonia Restituta (5/7) 09:55 Flesz historii (208) - cykl reportaży 10:15 Ex Libris 10:35 Ocalony świat: Cuda mikroświata (7) 11:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Kiszona kapusta - zdrowie z beczki 11:45 Spętany anioł - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 12:45 Rozbity kamień - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 13:40 Historia Kowalskich - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2008) 14:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii: Dalekie echa Wielkiej Wojny 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Radziecka bomba A - program historyczny 15:55 Sensacje XX wieku: Chińska bomba atomowa - program historyczny 16:30 Kartki z PRL-u: Zgodnie z planem 17:00 Polonia Restituta (6/7) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Przebaczyć - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 18:40 Pomnik czynu - film dokumentalny (Polska,1991) 19:00 Wiadomości - wydania archiwalne - 18.11.1989 19:25 Ex Libris 19:45 Holokaust - klej do tapet? - film dokumentalny (Rosja,2013) 20:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Fabryki śmierci (1) - program historyczny 22:05 Sensacje XX wieku: Fabryki śmierci (2) - program historyczny 22:35 Brazylijska czerwień (1/2) 00:10 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn (Polska) 00:40 Prokurator Alicja Horn - film sensacyjny (Polska,1933) 01:45 Szach i mat! - film obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 02:20 Dąbrowszczacy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /229/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (239); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Paziowie - odc. 5/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Tak miało być - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 11/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zielony Suchań; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Ocalony świat - odc. 10* Tajemniczy nocni łowcy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1075* - Sklepowe pomiary; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tak miało być - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (608) Wilno - Irena; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Biskup największej diecezji - Józef Gawlina; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 3/39 - Piórko z ogona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 145 - Kurtka (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (609) Helsinki - Polak potrafi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Oddział Zamknięty cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zielony Suchań; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Tak miało być - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bąblandia - Mrowisko; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 3/39 - Piórko z ogona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 145 - Kurtka (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 11) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (609) Helsinki - Polak potrafi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1131; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Oddział Zamknięty cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zielony Suchań; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Fizyka czyni cuda - Nowoczesna alchemia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Humor w odcinkach: 10 Paranienormalnych historii - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży - magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 07:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Oaza wolności - cykl reportaży 08:15 Tylko Ty! - teleturniej 08:50 Familiada - teleturniej 09:30 Śpiewające fortepiany (67) - teleturniej muzyczny 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Życie to kabaret: Dobry wieczór z Neo-Nówką - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (45) - program rozrywkowy 12:55 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (46) - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Familiada - teleturniej 14:05 Słodkie życie (1) 14:35 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (5) - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Opole 2010 na bis - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Opole 2010 na bis - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Kraj się śmieje - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Życie codzienne w Amazonii - cykl reportaży 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 19:30 The Voice of Poland - kulisy (24) 19:35 Humor w odcinkach: Słodkie życie (2) 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany (68) - teleturniej muzyczny 21:05 superSTARcie - kulisy (1) 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Hotel Polonia 23:10 The Voice of Poland - kulisy (24) 23:20 Niezapomniane koncerty: Przed wami - Big Cyc!!! - koncert 00:20 Niezapomniane koncerty: Rock - Opole '91 - koncert 01:25 Życie to kabaret: Dobry wieczór z Neo-Nówką - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Z katowickiej szuflady - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:26 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:45 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:45 Sportowy wieczór 00:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta 01:42 Serwis info flesz 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:09 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:35 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:07 Serwis info flesz 04:10 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 04:45 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu